This disclosure relates to a vehicle-mounted video projector.
In addition to being relied upon for transportation, automobiles are increasingly being used as entertainment accessories for tailgating, camping, and other outdoor activities. Further, vehicle infotainment systems have become robust, and are capable of interfacing with various mobile computing devices to allow users to consume various types of media within the vehicle, including music and video.
Vehicles are known to include flip-down or headrest-mounted video display screens. Additionally, some known vehicles include video projectors configured to project video on a screen in the vehicle interior. Less commonly, vehicles have been known to include the projectors configured to project video on a screen or wall surface provided outside the vehicle. In those examples, the projectors are mounted to the front of the vehicle, the roof of the vehicle, or within a vehicle cabin.